1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power saving in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method that enable a mobile terminal to reduce power consumption according to a system load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may have diverse and composite functions, and may perform multiple functions at the same time. Mobile terminals use batteries as a power source. When a mobile terminal performs composite functions, the battery more rapidly discharges. As the battery has a limited capacity, execution of composite functions reduces usage time of the battery.
In a mobile terminal, a clock frequency can also affect battery power consumption. However, a mobile terminal may be driven by a preset clock frequency regardless of battery power consumption, and the user may be unable to change the clock frequency. In some cases, to save battery power, a mobile terminal may turn off selected components or restrict use of selected services. In other words, a typical mobile terminal is allowed to operate at a fixed maximum clock frequency (for the application processor) and a fixed maximum frame rate (for the display unit), which are set so as to produce maximum system performance without consideration of system load and battery power consumption. In this case, when system load increases, the system clock frequency also increases, which in turn increases the rate of battery power consumption.
Therefore, a need exists for a power saving apparatus and method for a mobile terminal.